


Sonnenlos

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: During Canon, Emotions, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Nacht über Nacht, Gefühl über Gefühl ... (Beitrag zum Projekt "30 Nächte")
Comments: 42
Kudos: 6





	1. Nacht der Genugtuung

**Author's Note:**

> Neues Jahr, neues Projekt :) Hier mache ich bei "30 Nächte" von Scy mit, gefunden auf FF.de. Vor allem für den ersten Film, aber auch für den zweiten. Eine bunte Mischung von Personen, von Canon und Pre- und Post-Canon! Hoffe, es gefällt euch.
> 
> Die Vorgabe ist, zu jeder der aufgelisteten Nächte einen OS zu schreiben. Die handelnden Personen (zwei, maximal drei) sollen sich in der Nacht mit der jeweiligen Emotion konfrontiert sehen, wobei es egal ist, ob sie sich schon vorher kennen oder nicht. Ebenso, ob einer von ihnen erst der Grund dafür ist oder es einen ganz anderen gibt.
> 
> Es werden alles Ficlets, manchmal (eher indirekt) Slash, aber zu wenig, um die ganze Fic so einzuordnen ;)

Die ersten Monate waren nicht immer einfach gewesen. Die anfängliche Freude, der Stolz, und auch die Verliebtheit, die nach und nach zu Liebe wurde – das alles half Chico nur für einen Teil der Zeit über die Schwierigkeiten hinweg.

Es kam vor, dass er, mit dem Rücken zum Dorf, in die Richtung blickte, wo Chris und Vin sie verlassen hatten. Eine weite Grasebene erstreckte sich dort, die Berge kaum mehr als eine ferne Ahnung. Er hatte Petra einmal gesagt, dass er mit ihnen gehen würde. Das war gewesen, als „die anderen“ noch gelebt hatten. Aber die, die von ihrer Gemeinschaft noch geblieben waren, waren noch immer dort draußen ...

Es dauerte, bis er wirklich im Dorf aufgenommen wurde. Sicher, die Mexikaner waren seine Landsleute, und er hatte ihnen mit seinen Gefährten geholfen. Aber er kam doch woanders her. Und mehr noch: Seine Vergangenheit war anders. Er hatte Dinge erlebt und getan, wie keiner von ihnen, ehe Calvera kam. Dinge, die einem Farmer fremd waren. Nicht über viele Jahre, und doch …

Es wurde Winter, bis der Priester nach Ixcatlán kam. Er feierte mit ihnen einen weihnachtlichen Gottesdienst. Und traute ihn und Petra. Dann wurde es zwischen ihnen fest, in aller Augen, und sie richteten ihren eigenen Haushalt ein und konnten jede Nacht zusammen verbringen, und Chico spürte die Verantwortung – aber auch die Sicherheit, die mit diesem Wandel kam.

Langsam kamen die Dinge ins Lot. Mehr als das.

Die Ernte war gut gewesen. Sie hatten geholfen, sie einzufahren, und lagen unter ihrem eigenen Dach. Es war eine schöne Nacht. Ruhig, sicher, … erfüllt. Und Petra sagte ihm, dass sie im nächsten Jahr zu dritt sein würden.

Er freute sich mit ihr. Und fühlte, dass er nun alles erreicht hatte. Mit dem, was er war. Und wo er war.


	2. Nacht des Glückes

Ein Durcheinander von Schüssen, Schreien und Flüchen verfolgte sie, als sie sich mit der Beute auf ihre Pferde schwangen und machten, dass sie wegkamen. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf den jeweils anderen stellte sicher, dass sie nichts abbekommen hatten. Gut so. Das konnte gerne auch so bleiben. Er hatte seinen Nachnamen ja nicht ohne Grund gewählt.

Während sie durch die heraufziehende Dämmerung und schließlich durch die Nacht jagten, den Galopp nur gezwungenermaßen unterbrechend, stellte Harry sich beiläufig vor, wie schon in wenigen Stunden neue Bildchen von ihm aufgehängt würden. Dasselbe galt für Chris. Aber solange es nur das Papierzeug war, und nicht sie selbst, war das kein Grund zur Sorge.

Als die Stadt samt überfallener Bank weit hinter ihnen lag, gönnten sie ihren Tieren eine Pause und legten das nächste Stück Weg im Schritt zurück, ehe sie das Tempo wieder anzogen. Von Verfolgern noch immer keine Spur. Die Sache wäre erst wirklich gegessen, wenn sie morgen die Grenze überquerten. Aber jetzt hatten sie die Berge erreicht und konnten es sich leisten, Halt zu machen. So leicht würde man sie hier schon nicht mehr kriegen.

Harry genoss den Nervenkitzel. Und den Triumph. Und dass er das alles mit Chris erleben durfte.

Er fühlte sich an niemanden gebunden, lebte von Tag zu Tag, von Job zu Job. Aber mit Chris war es anders. Er ließ ihn träumen und immer aufs Neue darüber reden, machte bei manchen Dingen mit und lud ihn zu anderen ein; hatte oft eine Engelsgeduld mit ihm. Harry war ihm dankbar und …

Auf jeden Fall hatten sie das Ding jetzt so gut wie geschaukelt.

„Wir haben sie gelinkt! Gelinkt!“, machte er seiner Freude Luft, packte Chris am Arm. Dieser erstarrte, entspannte sich dann aber und lachte ihn an. Harry sah die Augen des Freundes, den Mund … die Lippen. Und er fragte sich, ob …

Vielleicht war da etwas, das er bei allem Glück noch tun konnte. Etwas, das er tun wollte. Vielleicht.

„Das müssen wir begießen.“ Chris hatte offensichtlich nichts davon mitbekommen und holte den Whisky heraus. Der Moment war vorbei.

Und Harry trank mit ihm und verscheuchte alle Gedanken an ein Was-wäre-wenn.


	3. Nacht der Langeweile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ein Sprung zum Pre-Canon des zweiten Films :)

Er hatte nicht viel. Nur seinen Namen, Manuel, und kaum Besitztümer. Auch kein wirkliches Zuhause, keine Familie, kaum Freunde. Seine Eltern waren schon lange tot, und soweit er zurückdenken konnte, war er auf sich allein gestellt gewesen.

Er hatte nicht die geringsten Aussichten auf eine gute Zukunft.

Aber er war jung, und wollte sich in allem ausprobieren, und er mochte diese Stadt. Es wimmelte von Leuten; immer war etwas da, um sich zu beschäftigen.

Das hieß, immer außer in Nächten wie dieser.

Beim Hahnenkampf hatte man ihn hinausgeworfen, der Flamencotänzerin zuzusehen wurde irgendwann zu eintönig, und falls jemand aus den Staaten etwas Spaßiges vorhatte … Sein Englisch war einfach nicht gut genug, um sie wirklich zu verstehen oder gar Anschluss zu finden.

Pablo ging es ähnlich.

Und so kam es, dass sie im Dunkeln zusammensaßen, an irgendeine Hauswand gelehnt, gelegentlich ein paar Worte wechselten und sich sehr langweilten.

Manuel wollte irgendwo dazugehören. Gebraucht werden. Seinen Platz finden, am liebsten durch ein Abenteuer. Und er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass das noch geschehen würde.


	4. Nacht der Reue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weil's so schön war, hier wieder was aus dem zweiten Film ;)

Vin hielt Wache, ein Stück von der Gruppe entfernt. Petras kleiner Junge schlief längst, während die anderen noch am Feuer saßen, Kaffee tranken, sich unterhielten. Leise und friedlich. Jedenfalls, bis eine gereizte Stimme erklang, und ebenso schnell abgewürgt wurde. Vin meinte, darin Colbee und Chris zu erkennen. Er seufzte verhalten. Soviel dazu.

Zu keinem der Männer, die sein Freund für ihr Unterfangen zusammengesucht hatte, hatte er bisher echten Zugang bekommen. Für Manuel war sein Spanisch zu schlecht, und die anderen … Eigentlich war er umgänglich – aber hier klappte es irgendwie nicht. Und auch sonst glaubte er kaum, dass sie …

Chris trat zu ihm. Obwohl er kein Wort sagte, merkte Vin, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte.

„Was gibt’s Neues?“, fragte er betont locker.

Schweigen. Er wartete ab, bis schließlich …

„Frank und Colbee. Haben einander fast angefallen.“

Vin bohrte nicht weiter nach. Es war auch so klar, dass sein Gefährte seine Wahl hinterfragte oder sogar bereute. Seine Wahl, sie alle beide mitzunehmen.

Frank und Colbee waren einfach zu unterschiedlich. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich nicht grün waren. Gut, vor sechs Jahren waren sie auch schon eine gemischte Gruppe gewesen. Da war es glattgegangen. Heute würde es das nicht unbedingt. Und Vin wünschte sich, er hätte darauf bestanden, beim Zusammenstellen der Gruppe dabei zu sein, Eile hin oder her. Die beiden mochten gut schießen, das Urteil überließ er Chris. Aber …

Nun, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt noch zu ärgern oder Vorwürfe zu machen, ob sich selbst oder ihm. Sie hatten sie jetzt beide an der Backe, daran war nichts mehr zu ändern.

„Und du hast sie feste zusammengefaltet, stimmt‘s oder hab ich recht?“ Er ahnte die Antwort schon. Aber darum fragte er auch nicht. Er fragte, um zu zeigen, dass wenigstens diese Situation gelöst war. Und kommende es auch könnten.

Chris nickte nur stumm, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. Und sie standen nebeneinander und blickten in die Nacht hinaus.


	5. Nacht der Distanz

Das Kaminfeuer prasselte noch immer, ließ die Ornamente auf dem teuren Teppich im Salon deutlich hervortreten. Trotzdem wirkte der Raum dunkel, unfreundlich. Als sie allein waren, fluchte sein Vater verhalten auf Cajun. Dann wandte er sich ihm zu und wechselte die Sprache.

„Himmelherrgott. Dass du dich so aufführen musstest … An unseren Ruf hast du nicht gedacht? Oder daran, dass du eine dieser Ladies recht bald ehelichen sollst?“

Chris blieb reglos. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er jemanden vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Nur eine weitere Art, die Etikette zu missachten. Aber diesmal war es schlimmer. Weil sie die Gesellschaft ausgerichtet hatten. Und weil er älter war und es besser wissen sollte. Dabei geschah es nie aus Absicht, sondern eher, weil ihm manche der Regeln so gar nicht naheliegend erschienen. Immer öfter fühlte er sich fremd in dieser Gesellschaft. Fremd im Süden. Er sagte nichts.

„Sieh mich an.“

Er fügte sich. Sonst wäre ein _Du hast mich schon verstanden_ nachgekommen, als wäre er ein bockiges Kind. Oder ein Vergleich mit seinem Bruder. Nichts davon wollte er hören. Und er wollte nicht zeigen, was er dachte. Er versuchte, wie aus Stein zu wirken. _Ich lasse ihn nicht hinein._

Sein Vater musterte ihn, seine Augen bei dem wenigen Licht fast schwarz. Dann machte er ein Geräusch, halb verärgert, halb zufrieden.

„Nun gut. Wir wollen nicht mehr darüber sprechen.“

„Ja, Vater“, sagte er. Wie ein dressiertes Äffchen, dachte er und bemühte sich, nicht den Mund zu verziehen.

Der Vater nickte, aber statt ihn zu entlassen, ließ er Drinks kommen und forderte ihn zum Pokern auf. Es war wohl nett gemeint, aber so fühlte es sich nicht an. Für den älteren Herrn nicht, der auf eine seltsam steife Weise in seinem Sessel saß. Und auch nicht für seinen Sohn.

Es kam keine Nähe auf. Nicht wie manchmal beim Jagen, oder als Vater ihn seine erste Zigarre rauchen ließ. Danach wurde ihm übel – aber am folgenden Tag durfte er sich noch eine nehmen und merkte, wie gut ihm das schmeckte. 

Davon war nun nichts zu spüren.

Er war erleichtert, als er sich zurückziehen durfte.


	6. Nacht der Freude

Sie lagen zu dritt im selben Bett, dicht aneinandergedrängt. Der Raum war klein, die einzige andere Schlafgelegenheit der Boden. Hilario spürte Miguels Ellbogen in seine Seite gebohrt, Tomás lag halb auf ihm. Er hatte schon bessere Nächte gehabt. Aber er dachte an den zurückliegenden Tag, und an den kommenden Morgen, und das Herz schwoll ihm vor Freude. Trotz aller Befürchtungen hatten sie es geschafft. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Stunden, bis sie den Rückweg in ihr Dorf antreten würden – und das nicht allein.

Am Atem seiner Freunde merkte er, dass auch sie noch wach waren.

„Wie das wohl wird, mit dem Kämpfen?“, überlegte Miguel nach einer Weile laut. Er klang freudig erregt, wenngleich ein wenig nervös. „Die Sechs haben ihre Waffen, wir nicht. Nehmen wir am Ende wirklich Äxte und so?“

„Sie werden uns schon mit ihren Revolvern üben lassen.“ Hilario war nicht ganz so überzeugt, wie er versuchte. Bei einigen vermutete er es, bei den anderen aber …. „Und später nehmen wir Calveras Leuten genug ab.“

So würde es wohl ablaufen. Aber er kannte sich damit nicht aus. Sicher hatte Chris oder Vin einen Plan. Er würde sie am Morgen fragen. Es war wichtig, gleich von Beginn an mitzureden, denn es ging um ihr Dorf und ihre Familien. Er dachte an seine Frau. Und an ihr erstes Kind, das noch in diesem Jahr kommen sollte.

So oder so, sie würden kämpfen. Was sie lernen mussten, würden sie lernen, und ihr Zuhause von dieser Heimsuchung befreien.

Sie schwiegen wieder, und Hilario war schon am Einnicken, als sich Tomás zu Wort meldete.

„Dieser Auftragsm- “, er unterbrach sich, „ _Chris_ hat gesagt, wenn man einmal mit Töten anfängt, endet es erst, wenn die Ursache dafür weg ist …“

„Ist doch auch so.“ Miguel rührte sich ein wenig unbehaglich. „Wir hören auf, wenn wir sie vertrieben haben.“

Tomás gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, Hilario sagte nichts. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch die beiden anderen nicht ganz frei von einem anderen Gedanken waren. Nämlich, dass die Aussage auch zeigen könnte, was dieses Leben aus ihrem neuen Bekannten gemacht hatte. Aus ihm, und vielleicht auch aus den übrigen.

Doch keiner von ihnen verlor ein Wort darüber. Es überwog die Freude.

Sie brannten darauf, Ixcatlán zu erlösen.


	7. Nacht des Misstrauens

Auf dem Bett sitzend, der Raum in völlige Dunkelheit gehüllt, hatte Lee erwartet, dass Chris allein zurückkommen würde. Doch als die Tür schließlich aufschwang, blieb er auf der Schwelle stehen, mit einem anderen Mann. Jünger, hellhaarig, mit bohrendem Blick. Er stellte sich nicht vor und schwieg zunächst völlig.

Wie erwartet, gab es mit Chris kein Theater. Er fragte nicht, warum er die Lampe nicht angezündet hatte, und auch nach nichts anderem. Es traf ihn höchstens ein wenig unerwartet, ihn zu sehen – er hatte ihn bei einem Job vermutet. Aber Lee hatte ihn schon erledigt, gerade so. Und Chris brauchte Männer und störte sich scheinbar an nichts von dem, was er sagte. Wie viel er tatsächlich von ihm wusste oder vermutete, war Lee ein Rätsel.

Dann, als die Sache abgemacht war und er eben gehen wollte, begann der Unbekannte zu sprechen. Zwei Fragen nur, als bloße Gedankenspiele verpackt, doch darum nicht weniger scharf. Ein Versuch, ihn bloßzustellen.

Lee behielt die Fassung, wich seinen Augen nicht aus. Er wusste, dass nicht dieser Blondschopf die Sache anführte; aber seine Meinung musste wichtig sein, denn Chris ließ ihn gewähren.

Nach einigen langen Momenten brach Lee das Verhör ab, und mit ein paar letzten Worten ließ er die beiden stehen.

Ihm war klar, dass der Fremde ihn am kommenden Tag, und an allen anderen, nicht dabeihaben wollte. Weil er dachte, dass mit Lee etwas nicht stimmte.

Und das war tatsächlich so, irgendwie, aber … Lee mochte die Vorstellung nicht, wie der Kerl sicher gerade versuchte, Chris umzustimmen. Denn … er wollte nun einmal mit ihnen reiten. Unbedingt.

In dieser Nacht war dieser Mann ihm zuwider.


	8. Nacht der Wahrheit

Sie sprachen nicht viel während der ersten Tage. Das Dorf lag längst hinter ihnen, doch zurück über die Grenze zog es sie nicht. Meile um Meile ging es hinunter in den Süden. Sie ritten, rasteten, und Chris sah nach der Wunde seines Freundes. Manchmal hing er stundenlang schweren Gedanken nach, zu anderen Zeiten holte Vin ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Und eines Nachts legte er den Arm um Chris, und dieser brachte es irgendwie nicht über sich, wegzurücken. Er schlief besser, als ihm seit Wochen vergönnt gewesen war.

Aber er war müde. Eine neue Ladung schlechter Erinnerungen war dazugekommen, um sie mit durchs Leben zu schleppen, und er hatte keine Hoffnung, dass es am nächsten Ort besser sein würde – wo auch immer das letztlich war. Allein schon, morgens aufzustehen, kostete Kraft, und er wusste, dass Vin seines Weges ziehen würde. Eher früher als später. Weil er ihm nichts zu geben hatte. Und weil sie waren, wie sie waren.

Nicht nur für die Bauern waren sie wie Wind, sondern auch füreinander. Es würde enden. Bald.

Wieder wurde es Nacht, im Feuerschein studierten sie die Karte. Ciudad Juárez war nichts für sie. Dafür vielleicht …

„Schon in Chihuahua gewesen?“ Vin schüttelte den Kopf und setzte zum Sprechen an, Chris fuhr ihm dazwischen. „Ich würde hinreiten, wenn ich du wäre.“

Es war ihm so herausgerutscht, diese Trennung, ohne ein Wir. Entgegen seiner Wünsche. Aber es war ohnehin unvermeidlich. Vermutlich.

Mit einem stummen Seufzer drehte er seinem Gefährten den Rücken zu, um es ihm leichter zu machen. Und verscheuchte den Gedanken an Vins dürftige Spanischkenntnisse, und dass er ihm helfen könnte, wenn sie … Nein. Er würde schon klarkommen. Wenn um ihn herum nichts anderes gesprochen würde, ginge das recht schnell.

Die Nacht war noch nicht ganz vorbei, als Vin seine Sachen packte, und aufstieg, und sein Pferd die ersten Schritte machte, weg von ihm. Chris blieb liegen, von ihm weggedreht und mit geschlossenen Augen, obwohl er wach war. Noch ein bisschen warten, dann wäre Vin fort – wie ein Traumgebilde. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Da merkte er, dass die Huftritte verstummt waren. Zu früh. Er drehte sich um. Vin war noch immer da, sah ihn nur stumm an.

Und Chris glitt aus seiner Bettrolle, und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel, und raffte alles zusammen und kam zu ihm, ebenfalls ohne ein Wort. Als er wieder bewusst denken konnte, saßen sie nebeneinander im Sattel; ihre Knie streiften sich.

Es war besser, zusammenzubleiben.


End file.
